a. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a system for drying manure, and an associated method of use. More particularly, the present invention concerns the use of an apparatus within a ventilated animal confinement facility for accumulating and reducing the moisture content in animal manure by directing at least some portion of the ventilation onto the manure.
b. Description of Related Prior Art
Animal manure handling and disposal presents ever-increasing problems to the animal husbandry industry. For example, composting equipment usually will not operate effectively unless the moisture content in the animal manure is first reduced to an acceptable level, which takes far too much time under normal conditions to occur naturally.
The option of hauling wet manure by truck to remote locations for disposal does not present an attractive alternative. Large amounts of water in the manure add significant weight to the load and raise associated fuel costs. Much like the developing shortage of landfill space across the country, farmland isolated from housing which is needed for manure disposal is also becoming very scarce. As a result, trucks hauling manure must travel greater distances to disposal locations which also adds significantly to fuel bills.
Health concerns connected with flies, rodents, bacteria growth (such as salmonella), dust, etc. also must be addressed when handling and disposing of animal manure. Such concerns are the subject of present and proposed state and federal legislation attempting to minimize these problems.
Known prior art handling and disposal systems for animal manure fall far short of effectively solving these and other related problems.